The present invention generally relates to a mattress for a bed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mattress having provision for accommodating the abdomen of a pregnant woman. Still further, the present invention relates to a mattress having a central opening with modular plugs for altering the depth of the central opening, which is capable of accommodating the abdomen of a pregnant woman.
Conventional mattresses are known and maternity mattresses per se are not new. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,872, incorporated fully herein by reference, discloses a maternity mattress with a modifiable cavity for supporting the enlarged abdomen of a pregnant woman. The mattress comprises resilient disk-like members as filler means removably received in a circular cavity. The disk-like members, at least two concave mattress sections, can be selectively removed to alter the size of the circular cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,566, incorporated fully herein by reference, discloses a mattress system with a modifiable cavity for supporting the abdomen of a pregnant woman. The mattress system comprises a mechanical undercarriage capable of raising and lowering a removable pad or pads through openings in both the mattress and box spring to generate a cavity for supporting a pregnant woman""s enlarged abdomen.
While useful for its purpose, the ""872 mattress utilizes a circular shaped cavity which does not conform to the more teardrop shape of a pregnant woman""s growing abdomen. As a result, the cavity fails to provide proper support for the patient during use of the mattress. The ""566 mattress system requires a complex mechanical system for raising and lowering the removable pads, as well as, openings completely through both the mattress and the box spring. This results in increased cost and complexity of the system in order to achieve a maternity mattress with an adjustable cavity. Additionally, the ""872 and the ""566 mattresses are mattress replacements and not supplements for use with other mattresses and neither provide any surface treatment for increased comfort of the patient.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simple, cost effective mattress supplement with a generally teardrop shaped central opening and two modular plugs removably received therein for selectively altering the depth of the central opening during the term of the pregnancy, where the upper and lower surfaces of the main mattress portion and the exterior surfaces of the modular plugs have a specific surface treatment to enhance the patient""s comfort during use of the mattress.
The present invention recognizes and addresses various of the foregoing limitations and drawbacks, and others, concerning the cost, comfort, and adjustability of a maternity mattress. Therefore, the present invention provides a new maternity mattress with a generally teardrop shaped central opening and two modular plugs removably received therein for selectively altering the depth of the central opening during the term of the pregnancy. In addition, both the upper and lower surfaces of the main mattress portion and the exterior surfaces of the modular plugs have a specific surface treatment to enhance the comfort level of the patient while utilizing the mattress.
It is a principle object of the subject invention to provide a mattress system for use during a term of pregnancy. More particularly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a maternity mattress system that allows women to more comfortably sleep during the period of their pregnancy.
Another more particular object of the present invention is to provide a maternity mattress system capable of adequately supporting the enlarged abdomen of a pregnant woman while allowing her to rest in a prone position. In such context, it is an object of the present invention to provide a maternity mattress system with a central opening, which can be selectively altered in depth as desired for changing comfort by the patient over the term of a pregnancy.
It is a more general object of the present invention to provide a maternity mattress system, which has a specific surface treatment for increasing the comfort level of the patient. In such context, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foam maternity mattress system with a generally flat surface comprised of numerous discrete upstanding projections being independently compressible with voids between the projections.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a foam maternity mattress system with a specific surface treatment which has a central opening through the main mattress portion for receipt of at least two selectively removable modular plugs so as to allow for alteration of the depth of the central opening wherein the growing abdomen of a pregnant woman can be properly and comfortably supported while the woman rests in a prone position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in, or will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from, the detailed description as follows. Also, it should be further appreciated that modifications and variations to the specifically illustrated and discussed features and materials hereof may be practiced in various embodiments and uses of this invention without departing from the spirit and scope thereof, by virtue of present reference thereto. Such variations may include, but are not limited to, substitutions of the equivalent means, features, and materials for those shown or discussed, and the functional or positional reversal of various parts, features, or the like.
Still further, it is to be understood that different embodiments, as well as different presently preferred embodiments, of this invention, may include various combinations or configurations of presently disclosed features, elements, or their equivalents (including combinations of features or configurations thereof not expressly shown in the figures or stated in the detailed description).
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a mattress system comprised of any of the numerous well-known synthetic foam materials. Such mattress system includes a main mattress portion sized for use by an individual with a central opening therein. Disposed within such main mattress portion central opening may be at least two selectively removable modular plugs whose curved peripheries may be smooth and have a curvature to mate with such main mattress portion""s central opening.
The upper surface of such mattress system, including such inserted modular plugs, may have a surface treatment, which generates a uniform series of upstanding projections or promontories with a generally flat apex surface. Each individual promontory may be surrounded by voids, which allow for their individual compression. One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that any suitable surface treatment, including no surface treatment at all, may be used with the present invention and either the upper or lower surfaces or both can be given such surface treatment.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a mattress system comprised of any of the well-known synthetic foam materials. Such mattress system includes a main mattress portion sized for more than one person with an opening located centrally within one-half of such mattress portion. Such main mattress portion allows for the use of the mattress system on larger beds where the presence of a smaller mattress supplement could be awkward. Disposed within such main mattress portion central opening may be at least two selectively removable modular plugs whose curved peripheries may be smooth and have a curvature to mate with the main mattress portion""s central opening.
A still further embodiment of the present subject matter concerns a maternity mattress suitable for a plurality of pregnant women. Such a maternity mattress may include a foam mattress supplement formed of any of the well-known synthetic foam materials and characterized by upper and lower surfaces, a defined thickness, and defining a plurality of openings therethrough. Such openings may be tear-drop shaped in some embodiments of the subject mattress technology. Such maternity mattress system preferably further comprises a set of a plurality of inserts for each of the openings in the foam mattress supplement, wherein each insert is characterized by respective upper and lower surfaces. The plurality of inserts may be selectively removed or added to increase or decrease the depth of each respective opening to more comfortably accommodate the abdomens of pregnant women.
The upper and lower surfaces of such mattress system, including such inserted modular plug""s external surfaces (excluding the peripheries thereof), may have a surface treatment which generates a uniform series of upstanding projections or promontories with a generally flat apex surface. Each individual promontory may be surrounded by voids which allow for their individual compression.
In use, any embodiment of the present invention allows a patient (i.e., a pregnant woman) to selectively remove one or all of such modular plugs to alter the depth of such central opening to more comfortably accommodate and support her growing abdomen while she is resting in a prone position and throughout the term of her pregnancy.